P3F: Journey Of The Dreams
by Motoharunana
Summary: Berada di tempat terpencil yang bernama Iwatodai harus membuat Minato berusaha beradapatasi dengan lingkungan sekitar. Belum lagi keanehan demi keanehan ia rasakan. Mulai dari bertemu bocah asing bernama Pharos, sampai ia harus menjelajah menyusuri tempat-tempat yang ia tidak pernah tahu di alam mimpinya/ Semi-AU.


Suara deru kereta terdengar sebagai pelantun perjalanan sesosok anak lelaki berambut biru dengan mata _amethys_ yang kini justru tengah terlihat asyik mendengarkan suara yang menguar di _earphone_nya. Tangannya sibuk meremas sebuah kertas yang terdapat tulisan kecil di sana dengan gambar denah sebagai petunjuk jalan untuknya. Hari itu, ia merupakan warga baru. Penghuni baru dalam kota kecil yang jarang di dengar orang. Kota kecil yang kini struktural gedung pusat kotanya, terlihat dalam bingkai jendela kereta. Membuat mata _amethys_ itu, menatap tak percaya pada apa yang di lihatnya…

* * *

**P3F: Journey Of The Dreams**

**Disclaimer ATLUS**

**Bagian 1**

**Semi-AU, OOC**

* * *

Iwatodai… Iwatodai…

Begitu suara yang terdengar saat di pemberhentian kereta. Mata _amethys_nya ia lirikkan ke kanan dan ke kiri. Melihat orang-orang yang sibuk berlalu lalang dengan tujuannya masing-masing. Tak jarang pula ia melihat berbagai aktivitas-aktivitas yang ia temui di kota sebelum kepindahannya. Dan dahinya kini mengernyit, memikirkan kata demi kata yang kini berbaris dengan rapi di otaknya. Bagaimana mungkin kota ini tidak di kenali? Melihat para penduduk di sini tidak kalah banyaknya dari kota? Ia menghela napas pelan.

Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Mengikuti denah dan lokasi yang di genggam oleh tangannya. Masih dengan _earphone_ yang setia di telinganya, ia menjajaki beberapa jalanan pusat kota Iwatodai. Padatnya orang-orang yang sibuk berlalu lalang pun begitu memenuhi indra penglihatan mata _amethys_nya. Namun, ia tidak menggubris apapun yang orang-orang lakukan. Tetap pada tujuan awalnya, ia harus sampai di sebuah tempat untuk ia bernaung. Tempat untuk ia beristirahat. Pun tempat untuk ia tinggali dalam kota kecil ini.

Petang telah usai dan terganti dengan malam penuh cahaya bertebaran di dalamnya. Terangnya cahaya bulan pun menyorot lelaki berambut biru itu yang kini sudah sampai di sebuah pintu besar yang di yakini adalah Asrama untuk ia tinggali beberapa waktu ke depan.

Sesuai dengan gambar yang tertera dalam kertas yang sudah di lempitnya dan di masukkan ke dalam tasnya, tangannya mulai menggenggam gagang pintu. Ia membuka pelan-pelan hingga terbuka sebagian. Matanya ia endarkan ke sekeliling ruangan. Namun nihil, ia tak menemukan siapapun di sana. Ia berjalan masuk ke dalam. Menatap sofa yang kini menganggur tanpa ada siapapun yang menjamahinya. Matanya masih ia endarkan untuk menatap setiap sudut ruangan. Kosong. Sepi. Namun baru saja ia akan melangkah, ia mendengar suara yang mengalun dalam telinganya.

"Hai."

Ia menoleh ke belakang. Namun nihil, tak ada siapa pun di sana. Ia menatap pintu yang telah ia tutup tadi. Apa ia salah dengar? Begitu pikirnya. Mungkin iya, karena merasa lelah akibat seharian ini ia melaukan perjalanan yang panjang. Namun pikirannya buyar saat ia merasa ada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya. Ia tersadar dan langsung menoleh ke arah yang di maksudkan.

Sesosok anak laki-laki kira-kira berusia 12 tahun dengan rambut yang sedikit _churly_ dan mengenakan baju garis-garis hitam putih yang ternyata menepuknya. Ia menghela napas pelan. Melihat anak itu tersenyum tipis padanya.

'E-eh siapa anak ini? sejak kapan ia berada di belakangku?' pikirnya.

"Hai, aku Pharos. Dan kau pasti Minato, bukan?" Sapa anak itu pada Minato—lelaki berambut biru yang kini menatapnya penuh tanya.

Minato mengangguk kecil. Membenarkan ucapan sang anak laki-laki yang di ketahui bernama Pharos itu. Lagi-lagi Pharos tersenyum kecil. Minato menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Senang bisa melihatmu," tuturnya halus. Namun sesaat kemudian, Pharos menjentikkan jarinya di depan mata Minato dan entah mengapa saat itu juga rasa kantuk menyerang Minato luar biasa. Membuat penglihatannya menggelap dengan sosok bayangan Pharos yang semakin mengabur dalam penglihatannya.

* * *

"Hei… bangun."

Samar-samar ia mendengar suara perempuan yang begitu asing terdengar dalam telinganya. Membuat mata abu-abunya membuka perlahan. Menampakkan sesosok perempuan seusianya dengan rambut coklat sebahu dan warna bola mata yang menyerupai warna rambutnya. Dahi perempuan itu berkerut, menatap lelaki pemilik mata abu-abu itu dengan penuh tanya.

"Syukurlah, ku pikir kau pingsan, ternyata hanya tertidur." Suara perempuan itu membuat Minato menatapnya setelah ia berhasil mendudukkan dirinya di sofa.

"Hu'um…" Minato mengangguk kecil.

Anak perempuan itu menatap Minato penuh ingin tahu. Tatapan yang mengartikan bahwa ia seolah belum pernah melihat lelaki itu sebelumnya.

"Baiklah, karena sudah tidak ada apa-apa lagi, ku pikr aku harus berangkat ke sekolah sekarang. Dan kalau ada apa-apa, kau bisa menghubungi Mr. Chairman di lantai 4 mengenai asrama ini. Aku duluan ya err—"

"—Minato," sambung Minato.

"Minato." Gadis itu tersenyum dan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya kecil. Lalu sedetik kemudian ia telah melesat keluar dari pintu besar yang tak jauh dari tempat Minato berada. Dan Minato yang baru saja tersadar mulai bertanya-tanya, ngomong-ngomong soal gadis tadi, siapa sebenarnya gadis itu?

* * *

Minato sudah membereskan seluruh kamarnya seharian setelah insiden ia tertidur dengan tidak elitnya di lantai dan di bangunkan pula oleh seorang gadis yang entah siapa ia tidak tahu namanya. Ia segera keluar dari kamarnya, berjalan menaiki undakan-undakan tangga menuju lantai 4. Kamarnya berada di lantai 2 dan sepertinya lantai 3 tempat ia jajaki sekarang adalah khusus kamar perempuan mengingat ada seorang perempuan juga yang tinggal di sini. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya kembali menaiki undakan-undakan tangga penghubung lantai 4. Ia bermaksud untuk menemui Mr. Chairman yang di maksudkan oleh gadis berambut cokelat tadi. Ia membuka pintu ruangan di lantai 4 setelah ia berhasil sampai di sana. Di depan pintu yang merupakan satu-satunya di lantai itu. Dan nampaknya itu adalah ruang pribadi khusus Mr. Chairman.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Suara pintu yang di ketuk Minato membuahkan hasil. Sebuah suara terdengar dari dalam.

"Ya? Masuk."

Minato dengan hati-hati membuka pintu itu dan segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Di sana, seorang lelaki yang telah berumur tengah berdiri menatapnya dan tersenyum padanya.

"Kau pasti penghuni baru itu bukan?" tanya Mr. Chairman ramah. Minato mengangguk dan membungkukkan badannya sebentar.

"Ya. Dan anda pastilah Mr. Chairman," sahut Minato ramah. Mendengar ucapan Minato, Mr. Chairman tertawa. Minato menatapnya dengan tatapan yang errr—aneh. Merasa di tatap dengan aneh, Mr. Chairman menghentikan tawanya.

"Sebenarnya namaku bukanlah itu. Kau pasti diberitahu oleh Yukari benar? Anak itu." Mr. Chairman tersenyum sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan. Minato menatap heran lelaki berambut ikal itu .

"Jadi…?"

Mr. Chairman menaikkan satu alisnya, menandakan tidak mengerti. Namun sedetik kemudian, ia teringat kembali.

"Tapi ya tidak apa-apa kalau kau memang mau memanggilku begitu. Oh iya, mengenai kepindahan sekolahmu, semua sudah aku urus. Besok, kau bisa langsung berangkat ke sekolahmu itu. Kau di sekolah yang sama dengan Yukari. Kau bisa berangkat bersamanya besok," tutur Mr. Chairman pada Minato yang kini mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah, terima kasih banyak …Mr. Chairman." Minato membungkukkan badannya sopan.

"Tidak perlu formal begitu. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu Minato. Dan semoga kau betah menempati asrama ini," sambut Mr. Chairman pada Minato yang kini sudah berdiri pada posisi semula kembali. Lalu sedetik kemudian Minato pamit undur diri dari hadapan Mr. Chairman. Namun, baru ia akan melangkahkan kakinya, ia terhenti. Teringat satu hal saat malam ketika pertama kali ia sampai di asrama ini. Tentang anak kecil itu. Ia segera menoleh pada Mr. Chairman yang masih menatapnya.

"Mr. Chairman… aku ingin bertanya satu hal."

Masih menatap Minato, raut Mr. Chairman berubah ingin tahu. "Ya?"

"Apa disini ada seorang bocah laki-laki kira-kira berumur 12 tahun?"

Mr. Chairman mengerutkan keningnya. Bingung akan pertanyaan Minato yang di lontarkan padanya. Melihat wajah bingung Mr. Chairman, Minato segera melambai-lambaikan satu tangannya di udara, tersenyum tipis.

"Oh tidak ada ya? Tidak usah terlalu di pikirkan Mr. Chairman. Aku suka anak kecil soalnya. Sudah ya."

Minato membalikkan badannya dan segera berlalu dari hadapan Mr. Chairman yang kini tersenyum kecil sambil mengangkat bahunya sebentar. Ia kembali lagi melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda.

Minato kini telah berada di dalam kamarnya. Ia duduk di tepian kasurnya, memikirkan bocah lelaki yang di ketahui bernama Pharos itu. Ia bingung, apakah itu halusinansinya? Tapi rasanya itu terlalu nyata. Ia menghela napas pelan. Mencoba merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur yang kini menjadi miliknya. Menatap langit-langit kamar yang terpantul dalam mata abu-abunya. Dan tak lama setelahnya mata abu-abu miliknya terpejam. Tertidur untuk hari esok yang ia tidak tahu akan seperti apa.

.

.

.

**To be continue...**

* * *

**RNR? :3**

**11.02.2014**

**Nana**


End file.
